1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosiloxane elastomer compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to additives for organosiloxane elastomers that impart a considerable improvement in tensile strength and tear strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of triazoles, i.e. heterocyclic organic compounds wherein the three heteroatoms are nitrogen, to impart various desirable properties to cured organosiloxane elastomers is taught in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,181, which issued to Moore on June 29, 1965 discloses using benzotriazoles as catalyst inhibitors for organosiloxane compositions that cure by a platinum-catalyzed hydrosilation reaction. Unsubstituted benzotriazole, which exhibits the formula ##STR1## is the only inhibitor disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,399, which issued to Hamada et al. on May 2, 1978 teaches flame retarding agents for peroxide curable organosiloxane elastomer compositions. The flame retarding agents comprise a 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole or benzotriazole in combination with platinum or a platinum compound. The benzotriazoles can contain methyl radicals, unsubstituted phenyl radicals, or hydroxyl groups as substituents on the benzotriazole ring structure. The use of these flame retardants in room temperature vulcanizable organosiloxane compositions is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,674, which issued to Sumimura on May 29, 1979. Benzotriazoles containing a nitrogen-bonded phenyl radical with one or more tertiary alkyl radicals as substituents are not disclosed in either of these patents.
Benzotriazoles, together with benzophenones and other classes of organic compounds, absorb ultraviolet (UV) radiation.